pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Past is Now My Present
Author's Note This story is created from Phineas' audio diary, which he has recorded, warning others. You may wonder how these audio recordings were received if it happened in the past, and that I cannot tell you. For one, it may cause many paradoxes. And please, I advise you to listen to Phineas. Title idea belongs to Phinebella. ~Maddyfae Prologue I'm Phineas Flynn, 11 years old, and currently, not in my own time period. Now, if you do not know who I am (which I guess, could be possible...) this probably doesn't make any since to you. Even if you do know me, this may not make much since, although if you're caught up on my daily inventions, with my step-brother Ferb, you know I've travelled through time. Twice. This situation slightly deals with these events, but more on that later. To you knew people, you are probably like Aren't you a little young to be a time traveller? and in response to that question, yes, yes I am. I get that a lot, but I really have time travelled, before this event! You can ask my step-brother, Ferb, my friend, Isabella, and even my sister Candace, and they can confirm these events. Now, you may be wondering why am I telling you this? Well, I have decided to keep an audio diary to warn all of what I've done, so that others may not make my mistake. I can promise, everything I say is completely true, but if you choose not to believe me, that's not my fault. I don't want you stuck in the past too. Preview It had started as a normal day. Me and Ferb had just been sitting under the tree. I was thinking of our past adventures, contemplating on what we should do today. We had already done so much... We discovered Atlantis, traveled to Mars, built a rollercoaster, time traveled, traveled the world.... And that's when I thought of what to do. It could be big. But, I wasn't about to say it just yet. I was going to wait for Isabella, and possibly Baljeet and Buford to show up. Then, as if on cue, Isabella arrives in our backyard, Baljeet and Buford trailing behind her. "Hey, Phineas," she said cheerfully, "Whatcha doin'?" "Well actually, nothing at this exact moment, but I do happen to have an idea..." I explained. "Well, what is it, dinnerbell?" Buford asked. "Well, you know how we travelled the world?" Everyone nodded, "And how we have travelled through time, to the future and the present?" "Wait! You've travelled through time, twice now?! Why can you never include me?!" Baljeet interrupted. "Well, then, 'Jeet, this may be your lucky day!" He seemed extremely happy at this fact. "—For I want to combine both time and world travel! Imagine, seeing the world in different time periods! Watching great architects build and design some of the greatest structures ever built by man! We'd see history as it happens! We'd watch it unravel! And the best part is, since it's time travel, we'll only be gone for 10 seconds!" Category:Fanon Works Category:Maddyfae's Pages Category:Stories Category:Phineas Flynn